Vampire Academy - The Open
by Ms Macabre
Summary: An adaptation and continuation from Last Sacrifice, book 6 in the Vampire Academy series by Richelle Mead. It's early days at the Royal Court, but when has that meant easy. Although reasonably tame, touches on M rating throughout.
1. Chapter 1 - When I Wake Up

**This is my personal adaptation and continuation of the wonderful Vampire Academy series by Richelle Mead.**

 **Many characters, settings and content do not belong to me and I use them out of inspired creativity not malicious intent.** **Anything that I do create, has been entirely inspired by Richelle Mead's writing. I apologise for any mistakes, or changes I make whilst writing, but I will do my best to research and proof read before I publish my writing. I also apologise for any spelling or grammatical errors.**

 **And if you haven't already, I wholly recommend reading Mead's Vampire Academy series, they're great and it will make the stories I have written easier to follow too - I hope you enjoy how I would have seen Rose's story continue.**

 **Happy Reading!**

Officially, today is the first day I woke up, as a royal guardian to the Queen.

Rose Hathaway, Guardian to the Moroi Queen, Vasilisa Sabina Rhea Dragomir, first of her name.

Though to me, the Queen was Lissa. My best friend, and former 'bond mate'.

Lissa and had once brought me back from death with her magic known as 'Spirit' and this had bonded us together psychically and emotionally through magic. Before Lissa's coronation, a loose bullet had managed to escape the gun of the late Queen Tatiana's killer, Tasha Ozera, and find its way dangerously close to ending my life. Recovering from such an injury had separated mine and Lissa's bond, I had fought my way back to life without magic.

Late evening sun danced through the corner of my curtains, I hadn't successfully pulled them all the way across coming in last night, the light hit my eyes and I rubbed my face to shake some life into me, I was exhausted. Although it had been a great party, I had, had to keep constant vigilance through out. Assassinations at coronations are not un-heard of. And yet, gazing around my room I realise how late in the day it must be. Checking my watch, I exhale a weary 'damn', Lissa would be waking up now, and my first official shift was due to begin in half an hour. Unhelpfully my body clock hadn't switched back to Moroi time properly yet. The last few months, no, the last year, no the... In fact I felt like I'd never had a quiet day in my life. And right now, I ached for this bed to be transported to a quiet corner of the world with me and my Russian God of a man, Dimitri Belikov.

As I gazed out of the crack in my curtains I could see the after math of the coronation was busy being cleared away from the grounds and courtyards below. My private rooms adjoining to Lissa's were cushy to say the least. The rooms had been redecorated in her families colours of gold and green. My glorious four-poster bed faced a fire place with a wrought iron grate, above which hung a rich tapestry with depictions of royals past. There was a spacious on-suite at the other side of my room and a thick carpet that greeted my toes as I threw back the covers, stood defiantly, and headed toward the bathroom to prepare for my day. I would have to relieve one of my fellow guardians soon and so rushed my shower. Although I had been at the coronation as Lissa's guardian, along with others that stepped in, she had decided to not look too bias and except proposals for a place as a her guardian from all over the world. I was unsure who to expect as Lissa's other right hand guardian this morning, as I hadn't had much time to talk to her yesterday, but I'm sure she had thought carefully, thinking was something Lissa was good at. With this in mind I considered the classes she'd be attending at Lehigh college later this fall, after a summer at the Royal Court. Finger's crossed we could at least keep ourselves out of trouble till then. I heard three bangs on my on-suite door.

"Guardian Hathaway you are to be expected for a briefing before duty in ten minutes. Be in the Queen's private meeting chamber for this time."

'Shoot. Speak to soon Hathaway.' I thought, ragging my hair through a towel and blow drying it furiously with a tooth brush hanging out of my mouth. I managed to put myself into my sleek tailored uniform and although the ends were still dripping slightly, my hair was scraped back into a presentable bun, revealing the Molnija marks across my neck and promise tattoo. These were to show how many Strigoi I had killed in my time and that I was now, an official Guardian. The only thing different about my dress compared with others who held Guardian positions, was the red collar I wore, to show I was assigned to a Royal.

I walked swiftly to Lissa's chambers where two fellow guardians who stood either side of the door, announced my arrival and led me to find I was a little early, she was lying on a chaise lounge, and had appeared to be resting and yet, was still expecting me.

"Your majesty" I took an exaggerated, low courtesy as she laughed.

"Rose, stop being ridiculous."

"You're up early?" I studied her face, she looked tired, yesterday had been a stressful ordeal, taking it's tole on all of us.

"Well," tilting her head up slightly, smirking "One must be ready for a full day of duty. And besides, despite how exhausted I am, I found it hard to sleep."

"We can sleep when we're dead" I winked, "But as I'm your guardian, you're spending a long time tired." She smiled at me, knowingly, and I'm sure if I could still feel her emotions it would be all love and sincerity.

"I'm the luckiest Queen in the world to have you, you know."

"You betcha," I smiled, the last year had been hard on both of us "Speaking of having someone around, when do I get to meet my amigo? Guardian numero two so to speak."

Lissa looked as if it had completely slipped her mind "Of course! I didn't even get to give you a heads up, it's why I called you in earlier than him actually," she put her hands together and took to standing "His name is Johnathon Cast," she smiled "I reckon you two will get on, from everything I can tell from his grades and performance in trials. It'll be a good harmony."

"As long as he likes playing to the Rose Hathaway tune" I said, throwing a couple of fake punches whilst Lissa laughed and shook her head "Though, in all seriousness Lissa, I'm sure you've made a good choice." It had been a shame that this new Johnathon hadn't been able to make the coronation, but apparently he'd been held up in another mission, and although Lissa could have pulled him out, she admired his determination to finish the job and miss the party, in truth, I appreciated that too, and it made me all the more curious.

A sharp knock came to the door.

"Queen Vasilisa, Guardian Hathaway," the door man announced "Guardian Cast."


	2. Chapter 2 - Harmony

Following the announcement, entered a rather tall, surprisingly slim young man, with violently blue eyes and sandy brown hair.

"Good morning your Majesty, Guardian Hathaway." he said curtly, with a nod and an obvious English accent, yet not the kind you'd expect on an American sit-com. It was rougher than the posh speech you'd anticipate.

"Please," said Lissa, "We don't have to be formal here, we're all friends."

"It's Rose and Lissa." I interjected extending a hand and Lissa smiled back at my efforts to make my partner welcome, which appeared to take Guardian Cast entirely off guard.

"I see," he said, shaking my hand and mimicking wiping sweat from his brow, cracked a rather dazzling smile I must say, "Well, as long as we're all friends, my name is Johnny Cast."

He wasn't anything on Dimitri don't get me wrong, but he was certainly a fair bit of eye candy, 'So that's how they make them in England', I thought. But was he a Russian angel? I then asked myself. Most definitely not.

Speaking of which, we'd moved on to organising Lissa's schedule and putting most of her free time in between royal duties, down as when her and her boyfriend Christian Ozera would be spending time with each other. Dimitri was Christian's guardian and although I had not known Johnny long, apparently mine and Dimitri's relationship was well known and so he conceded a lot of these spaces to me, for which I was very grateful. I couldn't wait to see Dimitri this evening, waking up without him this morning had been a downer on my days start, but I suspect he'd been on duty, our shifts did change depending on where our charges were. But after a morning of plans and admin. The three of us stumbled upon delegated Christian time, and so Johnny went to go get some lunch and me and Lissa went on a hunt for our men.

In honesty they were never going to be difficult to find. They were in Christians apartment, though what gave it away was Dimitri opening the door before we'd reached close enough to knock, he gave me a a slight smile, those warm dark eyes soft and calm. "Good afternoon your Majesty, Roza..." He allowed us to pass the threshold to the sitting room, keeping eye contact with me till I had passed, checking the hallway and then closing the door.

"How many times Dimitri, it is Lissa. I will not answer you if you continually call me 'your Majesty', it's not my name." She laughed her jade eyes scanning the rooms for Christian.

"Forgive me... Lissa. I do not wish to appear disrespectful either way."

Dimitri said, not that Lissa cared for it, she had found her love in the next room and pounced on him giggling like a school girl. Her platinum hair draped over Christians dark eyes hiding them both as they shared a light kiss.

"She is still our Lissa," I said turning to Dimitri, "At least, away from everyone else." I added and he smiled.

"Of course, you are right. She still needs time to be herself."

I took a quick sneak peak at the happy couple who were both happily distracted, though Christian did break from Lissa to give me a hello, I waved back, smirked to myself and stole a quick kiss from Dimitri's lips. He looked a little stunned and then smiled. We followed the pair into the room they had gone through to, though just as I rounded the wall Lissa widened her eyes and indicated to a door Christian was opening and made a 'shoo' motion with her hand, I quickly swallowed a nod and pushed Dimitri back into the sitting room .

"I think they're well taken care of," I said, "might be a while." He registered my meaning, sitting down on one of the deep cushioned couches,

"Well, if Ozera's as good as he says." Dimitri coughed, flicking open a western and smirking broadly.

"That was a cheap joke comrade." I laughed, "I like it."

The two of us strolled through the apartment every now and again. Though we knew it was almost nigh-impossible for there to be a Strigoi attack. It didn't mean all the water had settled around Lissa's coronation. Many Moroi still had their doubts and doubts could fuel violence if put to it. We stayed on alert, but relaxed, we suspected Christian and Lissa would be together for a while, I went on a food run and brought back coffee and two plates of lasagna. And the two of us sat in each other's company just chatting about the day. Dimitri was very happy as Christians guardian, he enjoyed his dry sense of humour and sincerity. I talked about Johnny, my new partner in guarding Lissa from the worlds dangers, Dimitri prickled slightly at my description of him.

"Gorgeous smile, hmmm?" He said trying to sound as disinterested as possible.

"... Please, comrade," replied "I got a kick out of your teeth too didn't I," I nudged him, winking, Dimitri did not look all that impressed, referring back to the incidents in Russia, where Dimitri, who before Lissa saved him too, had been turned Strigoi and held me captive, drinking from me. Strigoi bites are much more potent than Moroi, and these had sent me to a different level of pleasure. But it was a sensitive subject, Dimitri had felt unfathomable guilt over this, despite being faultless. "Too soon?" I said, slight joking nervous laughter. Dimitri held my gaze, firm faced. And then within a second had flipped me on my side and hissing, pretended to bite me. Laughing we sat back up and heard Lissa leaving Christians bedroom.

"Rose, we're going to go to bed now, if you can contact Johnny, you and Dimitri's services are no longer required." She was all smiles, her hair slightly less poker straight than earlier.

"Anything you like Queenie." I winked and headed off. Although it was not entirely proper for Lissa to be staying in Christians rooms as Queen. It was the worst kept secret at court.

Johnny took charge of the watch and me and Dimitri headed back to my apartment, Dimitri had eyed Johhny heavily, before offering him a hand shake and first name terms for which, I could tell Cast was grateful.

As we reached my apartment I took out my card to get in and as I opened the door he swept me up in his arms and over the threshold, being careful not to smack my head. I laughed at this, Dimitri had definitely found a new lease of life and out let for carefree behaviour since we returned. Since everything about us had become normal. As he put me down I realised something was amiss in my room, the carpet was kicked up and a couple of books had fallen from the shelf near my door. I looked to Dimitri, whose face was unreadable and without thinking I charged in through my bedroom door expecting something a lot less pleasant than candles, lit, scattered across the room. No Strigoi in here I mused, but there was a basket on the bed. Looking at him over my shoulder, he was wearing a stupid grin and with a 'what the hell' expression on my face "You set that up on purpose," I exclaimed, eyeing him suspiciously, "Well played Belikov, but I knew there was nothing up, you didn't sell it with your face." I skipped over to the bed and jumped up, my hands on the basket, I popped the buckle. "Can't surprise Rose Hathaway that easily." I said, peering Inside was a packet of brownies, win, and an envelope. I opened it and turned to find him stood at the foot of the bed, right in front of me.

"Oh can't I?" He whispered.

I sat, stunned. "We're going back to Russia?"


	3. Chapter 3 - Surprise Me

The two tickets were written in Russian, but what they were for, I couldn't tell.

He stepped in closer, to the bed frame gently putting his hand around my waist and pulling my thighs alongside his hips, he brushed his lips against mine. I pushed back, startling him, "Roza, if you don't want to come, if after what happened going back there, with me, is to difficult I'm sure that L-".  
"No that's not it," I said gathering myself to my feet, "I mean, are you okay going back? And what about Lissa, I can't run away on a romantic vacation right now! I've only just got back. I'm her guardian. "  
I looked down, I wanted to go, but my freedom wasn't mine anymore. I could feel Dimitri's eyes on my skin, his hands gently stroked my cheek,  
"As I was saying Roza, I'm sure Lissa would understand, she's bringing Johnathon and other guardians anyway, you're not on full duty yet." I glanced up,  
"What? We're all going?"  
"Vasilisa needs to visit Russia and Romania on her tour," He explained, "And we get a few days off in the middle so I thought-"  
"Woah, woah comrade," I said pulling myself back again, "A tour? We were planning her schedule today there was no mention of this?"  
"We wanted to give you some time, the option was leave you to recover from surgery or, " he sighed, pushing his hair behind his ear, "Take it easy whilst we were abroad. All these arrangements were made whilst you were in hospital and I thought I'd surprise you with, a little something extra. We get a few days off and..." his face turned a weary shade of sadness as those deep eyes met mine "... I missed your birthday."

I glanced down at the tickets, a warm feeling spreading throughout my body, all tingly with excitement I couldnt help myself, maybe this surgery rest was a good idea. Afterall, I wasn't planning on getting shot again soon, why waste the time off. I burst into a smile, "So where are we going on our lil' weekend trip darlin'," I jumped up on the bed so I could reach to loop my arms around his neck, "Is it beautiful?"

"Not as beautiful as you," he teased cheesily, smiling away. And Lordy did that smile steal my breath, "But it's somewhere I can spend sometime appreciating just how beautiful you are... inside and out." He winked, picking me up by my lower thigh and back and throwing me onto the bed.  
"Guardian Belikov!" I exclaimed in faux shock as I landed "What do you think you're doing?"  
"Guardian Hathaway, ma'am," he said in the worst American accent I have ever heard, and a daring spark behind his eyes "I think I don't want to wait that long." Smiling I took his face in my hands and kissed him passionately. His hands laced through my hair and pulled my hips towards him as electricity cursed between us, and passion surged through to lust and need. Our guardian uniform had never felt so cumbersome as I raced his jacket, shirt and suit pants off his body. My collar was tricky between heightened kisses but finally it was skin on skin. We connected at every angle, it felt like sunlight burned through his fingers as he held me on top of him, "Roza," he whispered between haggered breathing, my lips tracing his shoulder, neck and ear, his hand moved between my thighs, he caressed them so gently, teasingly between kisses that my whole body wanted my hips to move with him. My anticipation was on fire, as I could feel his had began to swell beneath me. When he finally touched me I almost couldn't breathe, my nails dug into his thick shoulders, and as he moved, I moved with him, his eyes in pained pleasure locked on mine as I finally lowered myself onto him. And boy oh boy did we need no encouragement.

I don't know what leaves you more sore and happy.

12 hour heart surgery that you survived, or sex with Dimitri Belikov.

As I lay in the crook of his arm he closed his eyes. It really had been a long day and now I was physically exhausted and blissfully so.

"So," I piped up, before we both drifted off "When do we leave?"

Dimitri's face was fading into sleep, but he still managed to crack a thin smile,

"You mean you haven't already packed?"


	4. Chapter 4 - If and Maybe

Instead of dressing up and partying, my 18th birthday had been more of a dress-down and pack-light affair.

It had been the same day I had left Saint Vladamir's, intent on finding Strigoi-Dimitri and killing him. Thinking back to that now, the life we had, I shuddered to imagine finding the cure after, if, I had been successful...

We got ready to board the plane, Lissa had gone to change into some fancy state robes, and I could barely hide my excitement for the belated celebrations. Johnny, who was sat across from me, picked up on my static. "Well, half the fun back home is we all get right hammered," he laughed watching my face delightedly turn to him "Drinking age is lower isn't it, so we usually just have a massive piss up with our mates and family. I had a ceili band at mine, throwin' ourselves all over't place." His weathered accent sounded homely, like it had just come in from the cold.

"England," I shook my head in jest, "Sounds crazy."

Johnny smiled, "Aye, but I think you'd love it pet." He chuckled, sitting back and gazing off into what I imagined was a memory of home.

"Do you miss it?" I asked, for all my talk of travels "home I mean?"

Cast raised his eyebrows, "Yes and no. I miss my open spaces, my river's and the next big city being a two hour drive rather than six." He paused, smirking thoughtfully "But what's wrong with seeing a little more of the world? All I knew was my home village and my academy, same as you I expect."

It's true Saint Vladamir's had been my home except from mine and Lissa's two years away.. and my recent ventures. "Bet your man is glad to be going back like."

I still didn't even know where we were going, for all I knew we weren't visiting Dimitri's family in Baia, I knew there was at least one member, Dimitri's sister Viktoria, who wouldn't be so pleased to see me.. and the rest probably wouldn't be happy that I'd left in the dead of night so soon after Dimitri's, well, funeral, without saying goodbye.

A little further thought, and I wondered had he told them he was alive? They hadn't been told when he had turned Strigoi...

"To be honest I don't even know, everything has been very hush hush. Just because I'm off full duty, they're taking advantage of keeping plans from me." I rolled my eyes.

Johnny smirked at my sulking,

"Doesn't everyone love a surprise?"

"We're guardians," I retorted "We're supposed to hate suprises."

It was true that Dimitri and Lissa had kept it all well hidden, after I'd heard she'd help organise (and probably fund) the trip, there had been numerous friendly interrogations this morning that she brushed off.

"Even if it is just for a few days," I said sitting up, "I can't wait to have some time away, for fun." Despite not being back at The Royal Court very long, it hadn't exactly been a joyful trip, "I heard that it isn't far away from the merry party anyway?" Glancing to Lissa's dressing room door. 'They'll be staying probably at the same place as us' I thought, 'Just we'll have some quiet time to ourselves.' Thinking of course, on me and Dimitri.

Truth be told I'd had more privacy and peace after mine and Lissa's bond separation than I'd had in years. It was starting to get to me, I missed our connection, the way I could know how she felt and if she was safe... I was secretly glad she wouldn't be far away from me. Besides, whilst Lissa could spare me for, probably the duration of the trip, Christian could not spare Dimitri entirely. Though he would be provided with extra guardians as the Queen's.. mistress? I mused at the thought. I couldn't think of the right word for that.. consort? Boyfriend seemed to casual for them these days but it still wouldn't be very 'proper'.

But either way this 'tour', between royal duties, and scandalous boyfriends, was going to be good. Good people, no drama, except from waiting for treason at every corner of course, but that was manageable.

And Lissa had been right, Johnny's personality really did harmonise within the group, - me, Lissa, Christian and Dimitri all felt it. I hoped that he wouldn't feel awkward being attached to couples, but he didn't appear fazed, though I hadnt seen him fazed by much. I did wonder when I was going to see him in action and was he as good as his reference. 'I should suggest us training together sometime' I thought. 'Though, I'm probably in bad shape'.

We all finished readying ourselves I heard footsteps approaching Lissa's rooms, light footsteps, not urgent. But I braced myself just in case, my chest pained. A sharp knock, followed the announcement. "Guardian Hathaway, Guardian Cast, I have been told to inform you that the rest of the party will be ready to leave shortly." I looked at Johnny confused,

"I thought all the extra guardians were already with us?" Yet more information I wasn't privy too.

He stared back, and then raised his eyebrows "Of course, sorry Rose, I believe that Jill will be joining us," I nodded, if this was Lissa building up her relationship with her father's daughter, by inviting her to join us, I was proud she'd made this step. But it appeared Johnny hadn't finished, "And an Adrian Ivashkov."

I just stared. You have to be kidding me _._

No drama my ass.


	5. Chapter 5 - Plane and Simple

"What, little dhampir, you're not happy to see me?" Adrian asked, grinning broadly as he stumbled, no doubt steaming drunk, onto the plane. I could smell mischief and martini radiating from every smiling tooth.

"I'm surprised," I said, giving no sign of rising to an argument, I wanted Adrian to give friendship a chance, "But I'm not unhappy. In fact, I'd go as far as far to say I'm glad you've decided to come Ivashkkov." I smiled sincerely, "I missed you." His face flickered for a moment, a brief loss glazed over his eyes, quickly replaced by drunken jealousy as Dimitri stepped on board with Christian.

"Mr Ivashkov." Dimitri nodded, had someone turned up the tension in here.

"Guardian Belikov." Adrian gestured his glass to Dimitri as he took a seat. His eyes locked on Dimitri. The drink was not doing him any favours.

"Well, this won't be a long flight." I said through the side of my mouth, heavy with sarcasm. I'd rather go back on the run but with a heard of Strigoi after me than sat politely between my ex-boyfriend and the love of my life.

"How long till we land?" I asked turning to Dimitri quietly, who obviously could tell how awkward this was creakingly becoming.

"Long enough, I am afraid."

Distracting myself from Adrian's drunken slurs and Dimitri's professionally held silence, over the next few hours I sat with Lissa and Christian chatting with Johnny about England and the academy he attended there; training sounded extensive and demanding, even by Saint Vladamir's standards. "So, are there many Strigoi in Britain?" Lissa asked, I had only ever visited London once so didn't have much experience.

"The cities can be our biggest problem, and the poorer areas are usually' worst hit." He started, twisting a small silver ring on his index finger, "But the countryside is peaceful, a lot'ut Moroi keep care of large estates in the North, so most of the rural areas are regularly patrolled by Guardians. There are some specific families of Dhampirs, that form official guards for the hills, 'cause our countryside is so vast like." he looked up from his ring, I could now make out a small seal engraved into the metal. "My family, Cast, we're not like most Dhampir families you might find else-where, you don't have to be born into the family to join it. We patrol mountains, moors, caves and forests regularly, for Strigoi hide outs. Our name," he said meeting my eyes with his, "Cast. Some say it means people who live in rocky places," He smirked, "Others say 'virtuous', but I think," He said, his voice trailing off, almost to a whisper of something that I, and no doubt Lissa and Christian could tell, pulled something in him a lot deeper than just a name. "I think it's because so many of us were thrown away... Cast-offs." I sat there, slightly surprised by the turn of the conversation but also that, from a young man not much older than myself, all of a sudden I was staring at the face of a young boy whose family.. For all I knew.. Well, I didn't want to ask more just now, or let him stay so glum. Lissa looked to Christian, who had stayed primarily silent through the converstaion, They both knew what loosing or feeling separated from family felt like, well, we all did in one way or another. Time to bring out some of the good old Rose comedy charm. And as Johnny and Lissa finished laughing over my truly appalling attempt at a British accent, I noticed over the groups laughter that whilst Jill had spent the whole journey so far nattering to a disinterested Adrian, Adrian's eyes had been fixed on me, just slyly over the rim of his decanter glass. And slightly to my amusement, so had Dimitri's.

Both of them portraying the alpha male team spirit. Moroi, Dhampir, human? Men. I internally shook my head. Especially these ones. Whilst Dimitri looked warily protective over me, but not too intense. Adrian's face couldn't decide if he was upset with me for getting on so well with Johnny or secretly pleased that it bothered Dimitri. No doubt Adrian's spirit power could see a change in his now slightly ruffled aura.

As day drew closer and Lissa and Christian cuddled together for a nap, I crossed over to the seats where Dimitri was gazing out of the last uncovered window. Rising orange sunlight breaking over the clouds and glinting off his deep brown eyes, like treacle. I sat down next to him, he turned to smile at me, as the sun kissed my skin.

"My sweet Roza." His expression, filled with warmth, "Sometimes, I think the moonlight suits you, but here," He paused, and stroked my cheek lightly, "I would bathe you in sunlight always." I smiled, everyone else was dozing so I kissed him, lightly, on the lips and sat back to admire his adoring eyes.

"Are you ready to go back?" I worried that Russia was going to bring too many memories for him, too soon.

"It is better sooner than later Roza, but I appreciate your concern.. My Sweetheart."

That was a knew one, but I liked it a lot. Sweetheart? Me, a sweet thing? I smiled internally at my own ridiculous blushing.

"I just want you to know that if you do need to talk or if things get too much for you-"

"I know I have you to come to Rose."

Well, at least we were agreed on something.

"But, I suppose.." I said lying my head on his shoulder, "...me, you, Russia - second time lucky right?" I chuckled to myself, and although I expected him to disapprove of my too-soon comment, he simply stroked my hair, and I drifted off into a peaceful airborne sleep.

Or so I thought.

A soft pink light warmed the cabin, it all looked the same, except nobody was there and I was wearing, a rather revealing set of black, lacey night wear may I add. "Adrian! You give me my clothes back, right now!" I hissed. And as like ink, my tailored uniform spilled back onto my body he came out from the pilots cabin chuckling.

"Oh little Dhampir, I have missed our visits."

"What are you doing here? In my sleep?"

"Well, I have decided to take the high road Rose, and move on." He said, lighting a cigarette, "I too, much as my ego kills me for it, have missed you."

I smiled back at him. Maybe we could work this out after all.

"Seriously?" I said gazing at the glass and cigarette in his hand, "They're not even real?"

"True.. True.." He said looking down my body and back to his drink, "But old habits die hard Rose." He said with a wink and walked away. I was back in the damned lacey contraption wasn't I. Bastard.

But my temper would be shook out of me as we started to descend rapidly. I practically bounced a foot out of my seat, completely stunned I just sat wide eyed, "Is that us? Are we landed now, everyone fine?" Everyone was just looking a me, Lissa laughed.

"Rose, you were the only one left snoring with dribble for the last hour."

"Oh, I don't know," chimed in Adrian, "I think she looked a lot more glamorous" he chuckled into the remnants of this evenings first drink.

"You'll pay for that Ivashkov." I glared, Dimitri looked to me, confused. "As much as I want to tell you comrade, right now, I don't want this plane getting ripped in two. Wait till we touch ground at least." He shot a glare back to Adrian.

"Oh calm down," Adrian said smirking and walking past Dimitri, patting his shoulder. "Nothing I haven't seen before, friend." Dimitri looked as if he was indeed about to rip Adrian in half, but instead let him wander into the next room, followed promptly by Jill.

"What happened?" Dimitri demanded to me.

"Nothing that was my fault!" I said putting my hands up, "He came into my dream and... Well, he'd dressed me in his own version of pj's." Dimitri's eyes narrowed.

"That is a breach of trust Rose. He shouldn't inflict that on you, it is wrong."

My eyes lowered, "I know, but he's hurting and-"

"It's not excuse for him taking advantage." I had to admit, he had me there.

The sun had fallen below the horizon as we stepped off the plane. It was cold, but not as bad as I had expected. I skipped over to Lissa.

"So, Queenie, where abouts are we exactly?"

"Apparently, this is my stately Russian Palace." Lissa smirked, she couldn't deny, despite the challenges and risks, there was a lot of perks that came with the job. The building that lay before us was all of the fairy-tale castles you could have ever dreamt of. Ascending turrets, fine carvings and grotesques decorated the ornate masonry of the palace, and you could smell the gardens from the runway. It truly was beautiful, with hundreds of glass panes glinting in the starlight, and the Dragomir crest flying on every flag.

"And what does one do, at the Russian Palace your highness?" I said, rolling out my fake British accent once more, Lissa Laughed.

"Why, throw a party of course!"


	6. Chapter 6 - Wish You Were Here

"And Jesus, this was no high school party. The invitations to a masquerade went out the night we arrived, to be ready for the next night. Until then, the palace staff would be busy ripping the place apart, dusting every corner and loading the building with supplies, food for accompanying Dhampirs, flowers - I felt like I was going to a wedding with the mad rush of tailors and planning.

Lissa demanded that other Guardians, that had been brought for rotation purposes, Sarah Brown, Joshua Tyson and Issac Whittaker, were to take Johnny, mine and Dimitri's place for the night, much to Dimitri's contest.

"Dimitri, it's not as if you won't all be there if something does happen anyway." Lissa had pointed out. "And as I do not believe Rose should be on full duty just yet," she'd turned to me thoughtfully, even without the bond I knew that Lissa was thinking on what I'd said last time I went to Russia, "I think you need a night off. To have a piece of your own life."

Despite Dimitri's protestations that Lissa, so far, was not taking her protection seriously enough, and that Dimitri and I were getting our short break at the end of the week; me and Johnny needed little persuading. She was right, we'd be there if all hell decided to break loose. And if I'm being honest, I'm kind of enjoying this week of rest. Sure, my recovery will be quicker than any humans, my jazzy half vampire genes will sort that out, but the surgery had been a life or death moment so it's better not to push it, whilst I can.

Oh my the dresses. I thought the palace was a perk I couldn't wait to see what we'd be able to get away with for a Royal masquerade ball.

Lissa told me the opening at midnight would be her time to greet official royals and important families, but she was treating it like it was my birthday. And heaven help me there was no drawn line, not just because of the massages, facials, pedicures, manicures, light spray tan, hair masks - honestly, you name it, we had it. But with the one condition, that I wore a ridiculous plastic tiara and birthday girl badge, that sang, may I add, all early evening as we got ready. Lissa had invited Jill to join us for the mani-pedi which I thought was nice, I did suggest she could stay for more, but Lissa made it clear that she was doing her bit to get used to Jill as a sister, but this was a bit of me and her time. It was good to have some again, without the bond, I now felt strangely distant from her. It's not that we weren't almost always in each other's company or talking, but that nudging feeling of her emotions as they came through.. I was a lonely feeling.

"Rose, I know it's been hard since you got back," Lissa said as we sat drying our tan, she thought she'd try one just for a giggle, queen or no, she was still 18. "But I want you to know that although you're not living in my head any more, there's still no one I'm closer to, we both have Christian and Dimitri now..." She took my hand, lightly, "But boys should never come between me and you."

"I promise you Liss, as long as I'm breathing, it's me and you first kid. Trust me." And I sincerely meant it, when in that brief moment before my (In hindsight, thankfully) failing attempt to kill Dimitri, I had made a choice then. It would always be Lissa.

"Bro's before hoe's like me then ay?" Adrian slumped down next to us, "How touching."

"Adrian this is girl time. You can't just waltz in like this." Lissa looked quite put out.

"My apologies your highness, I believed it was a free country-" He missed his mouth with his drink and spilt it on his chin, ugh.

"Well, you're drunk and need some time to cool off before tonight. And, as you pointed out, yes I am Queen," Lissa flicked her hair and lifted her head, "And as queen I am asking you to leave us to our girl time."

"I see no crown your majesty" Adrian slurred back, sassy.

"Well I got one right here," pointing to my plastic tiara, "And a better right hook than Lissa. So go clean up so you don't embarrass her later."

His grin dropped, eyes rippled with drunken anger, "Is that what you think of me Rose?" He said getting up to leave, "An embarrassment." He slammed the door, shattering briefly the peace that lay in the spa rooms.

We both looked at each other, raised our eyebrows and sat back sipping quite happily on our cocktails. Adrian's bitterness was not going to ruin this sweet-ass day for me.

"Your eyes are still closed right? I got it made especially." Yes they were, I'd done as I was told and allowed ladies to attend to my costume for tonight.

"There's no mirrors in here anyway Liss, and its not as if I have another way-" I didn't know what Lissa was hiding from me. She enjoyed the fact I could no longer cheat and look at me through her eyes so I'd been under strict intructions as my hair and makeup had been done, and now I didn't even know what my dress looked like. As I got lead blindly to another room, and turned, I could tell Lissa had entered just behind me. "Now Rose, open your eyes."

I almost didn't recognise myself. My dark hair, half up half down in tumbling ringlets, cascaded over my shoulder, the darkness broken by two silver and pearl droplet earnings. I had warm cheeks and a deep pink shade to my lips, my eye lashes were full but elegant. A dazzling diamond and pearl necklace splayed out across my chest to compliment the pale, champagne, lace dress I wore. An, A-line skirt, with a sweetheart neckline and off the shoulder sleeves and a bracelet to match the necklace. My shoes couldn't be seen by the length of the skirt but they were satin heels, giving me quite a bit more height.

I couldn't breathe. How do I say thank you again?

"Rose, I have never seen anything so beautiful-" I turned to her, She too was wearing a ball gown, a deep emerald green, with her platinum hair over one shoulder and crown glinting amongst the immaculate waves she smiled, flawlessly.

"Well Liss, I guess your guests await?" I said shaking,

"Not quite yet," She said handing me a Venetian mask that matched the dress I wore, perfectly, as did hers. "This time, the boys are coming to us." She winked.

"But of course, fair maidens such as ourselves need a mans protection." I said, as she laughed there was a knock at the door. And a member of the Russian palace opened the door, He was a short, older man, with white hair, and spoke with a thick Russian accent.

"Your majesty" He said with a bow, "Lord Ozera, Guardian Brown, Guardian Tyson and Guardian Whittaker to escort your highness, Queen Vasilisa."

"Nice little entourage you have there." I winked, she smirked, queenly duty.

"Dimitri will be here soon no doubt, he'll regret every second he's wasting." She looked me up and down like a piece of her own art, and left the room, I could see her and Christian walking down the corridor together as the door closed, so elegant.

"I waited in my mirrored room, admiring myself, what? I am a birthday princess after all, I thought childishly. And for some reason, I noticed I felt nervous for Dimitri's, arrival. 'Don't be ridiculous Rose, what is wrong with you.' As the thought left my head. The door knocked once more.

"Guardian Hathaway," The doorman nodded curtly "Guardian Belikov to escort you to the ball." The old man hesitated slightly before allowing Dimitri in, he smiled at me, "And may I say madam, you look beautiful." As if I wasn't worked up enough, I almost wanted to close my eyes as the door man stepped aside.

Do you remember, a long time ago, I wore a black dress to a dance, and Dimitri just, looked at me. He looked at me, and that was a damn good sign the dress fit in all the right places. I will never know now if his reaction was magic induced by Victor's love charm or, whatever. But tonight, when he walked through that door, I don't even know how to describe how it felt.

"Roza. I..." Dimitri just stood there. And I'm not kidding, his jaw had dropped.

And in fairness, him, in a tailored suit. I was pretty sure I'd died in surgery and this was heaven.

He walked over to me, almost as if he was scared to touch me. I walked towards him, "Roza," His voice, did it just crack slightly? "I want to remember this forever." I blushed and looked down. Rose Hathaway was never shy, or flattered, what was wrong with me.

"Why, you scared I'm going to get old and wrinkly?" I smiled, his face lit up,

"Roza, I pray every day that you will grow old... And wrinkly" He chuckled, "I pray that I can be there to see it with you." He leaned in to me and kissed me. And this time, it was the room that light up and faded away, just me and him until we parted. And he offered his hand,

"My darling." And I took it, tightly - we left the room and I turned to thank the door man, who simply gave me a thumbs up and shooed me down the corridor.

"As we reached the ballroom, I turned to Dimitri "Comrade, I think you're forgetting something." I said, twiddling my mask in-between my thumb and finger. As I glanced my eyes up, he had placed a black mask on his face, "No Miss Hathaway, I think you're forgetting that I am always prepared." He grinned as the doors opened and we were lead into the glittering ball room.

"Presenting, Guardian Hathaway and Guardian Belikov."

"Oh lord, why was everyone staring and clapping. I looked up to Dimitri, and for someone who I never would have thought would like this attention... As we descended those stairs, he was beaming.

"What are you smiling at comrade?" I laughed,

"That I am currently the envy of every man in this room."

"Oh-" I gave him a light punch, "Shut up."

He laughed, "Roza it is true!" as we stepped onto the floor the clapping ceased and the room, for all its people, fell silent as we stepped towards the dance floor. Okay, just this once, I'll admit, I looked pretty good, and I was being escorted by a God. The silence was a pretty solid compliment to that.

The silence, shattered by a scream that is.

I looked at Dimitri assuming to see him springing toward the danger. But he was stood quite still, always prepared huh? I dived through the crowd.


	7. Chapter 7 - Ball Ache

I charged my way through. Dimitri had begun to follow me, but where was his drive?

"Alright you piece of -" I lifted my skirt to my thigh, getting a wolf whistle from the crowd as I took a silver stake from a garter I had bought along with some very sexy underwear earlier that day.

I looked up to see Dimitri's eyebrows had almost flown off his face at this action and that the scream was from a young Russian girl, who, looked angry more than scared? And.

Of course.

Adrian.

Vomit lined the hem of her dress. How was that even possible? He must have eaten too much normal food as well. Slumped over the side of the table. Dimitri spoke to the girl to calm her down and directed her to some of Lissa's ladies who no doubt would be fixing the dress issue. He then proceeded to lift Adrian by the arm and carry him out. I would have taken him by the scruff personally, but I replaced my stake and followed them.

"How could you do that to Lissa?" I'd bat him round the ear if I didn't think he might vomit on me too. "It's her first night in Russia as Queen!" He leaned away almost whimpering from me as I chastised him.

"Bet, bet you were hoping for Strigoi weren't you." He laughed through his dribble.

"Yes. I'd take that over this mess!" Dimitri stood by me, looking down on him.

"You win Belikov!" Adrian spluttered out., Dimitri did not make eye contact with him, I expect as not to provoke him further. "You win her, and being sensible an-" He just stopped talking and sat in silence.

"I don't have time for this." I hissed, took hold of Dimitri's arm and went to walk out.

"Don't leave me Rose!" Adrian looked as if he were going to cry, sweet lord. "I would never leave you. I never left you when you needed me."

"When I needed you, It was because I needed to save someone." My voice trembled, "You know what you need to do Ivashkov?" His eyes looked like a child as he looked up to the both of us. "You need to grow up and save yourself. You want to do that. I'll help, but this," gesturing to the general mess around his apartment, the cigarettes, the drink, the mess, dead plants failed to be brought back to life because of how much he'd taken even in the last day. He'd almost wrecked everything except the little chair he wavered on. "This is not the look of someone who wants to be saved."

And with that, I turned as walked out, Dimitri followed. As we left down the hall I could hear that little chair being broken into a million tiny pieces.

"He has to go." I said to Dimitri as we got closer to the ball room again, "He only came here to embarrass Lissa, and us."

"Rose," Dimitri said taking my arms "Roza, leave him to his childish tantrums." I sighed, I wanted to help, but I just don't think he'd take it. "He will find the strength in his own time. He needs to take responsibility at some point in his life."

"But he was right," I said defeated like, "He helped me..."

"For now, help yourself, and enjoy this party."

"You know I wondered why you didn't jump to action before," I stood back to look at him properly, "I thought it would be Strigoi, not some Russian duchess with an Adrian problem." I snorted "Auto-pilot I guess, huh..." My hands trailed around my mask "Do you think that looked stupid? Me pushing through like I did?" Dimitri smiled faintly, and put his hands around my waist, pulling me close.

"No, I think it showed that, no matter what you wear, slacks or... The most beautiful dress I have ever seen." I smiled, he was right, I looked great "You are still my Roza. Prepared to fight before having a good time to herself." We kissed, returned our masks, and headed towards the ball room doors.

"And by the way," he said as we waited for the door men "I hope I'll be seeing a little more of that new underwear later, seems as the whole room got the first glimpse-"

"Darlin," I said as the doors opened "I was hoping you were going to see a little less." I winked, sassy that turned into a surprise as he lightly squeezed my ass on the way in.

"Two can play at that Roza.." He bit his lip, looked me up and down and walked off towards the bar.

Oh heaven help me for I am sinning tonight.

My eyes trailed after the fine beauty that is Dimitri Belikovs toned cheeks in suit pants as Lissa coughed for my attention.

"So, captain" She said in a supposedly gruff voice, "Has the treat been neutralised."

"Hey Queenie, you should be happy a party gal' like me was focuses on the dangers and not just her adoring fans" I laughed as a waiter offered me a glass of champagne, I drank a large sip, sweet mighty for the bottle this must be 200 hundred... Whatever the conversion is from dollars to roubles. "And not only that, but sober on the job." I laughed and raised my glass, but as I did so lots of tiny clinking noises started to ripple out across the room,

"Well, you're not on the job tonight Rose, but" Lissa leaned in close to me, "It does seem like you've indicated the need to give a speech?" She smiled mischievously, oh no, is that what the clinking meant?

"What! No, I can't!" I protested

"too late now." Lissa giggled as the clinking off champagne glasses got louder.

I cleared my throat as a waiter handed me a microphone. Why.

"Heh-hem. Well, hello everybody." The room nodded back to me. "I would first like to say," I paused, so unsure what I would like to say right now, start with the basics Rose! "Thank you all for coming, on behalf of Queen Vasilisa, who I am sure will be addressing you all later." I looked to Lissa for reassurance she merely moved her hand to say 'continue'. "Well, I am one of Lis- Queen Vasilisa's Guardians, Rose Hathaway." I murmur broke out amongst the crowd, of course, many probably would have heard that name in reference to my time in Russia. "I am joined by Guardian Cast in this task, but as I am not on full duty this evening after suffering severe injuries, we are also joined by Guardians Whittaker, Brown and Tyson. Please may we first thank them for their wonderful help-" I gestured to the glasses, everyone started clinking, clink-clapping I guess? " And I would like to say thank you for welcoming us so fondly, this is my second time in this beautiful country. And I hope we can all work together to keep it as safe and content as we would like it to be." I'm sure I sounded ridiculous, though fortunately I was saved by a thin faced Moroi woman, at the front. Or so I thought.

"Is it true yourself and Dimitri Belikov are here as a, romantic couple?" She piped up, her electric blue feather head-dress quivering.

The room started to chatter once more, well, that's a change of topic.

"We are here as Guardians," smooth Rose, smooth, "But outside of work, we are a couple, yes." My answer seemed to go down well with the room anyway, Lissa looked happy, but the woman continued, "Dhampir relationships are rare... Has he popped the question yet?" The room seemed very excited by this, "You two, are stunning together I must say." She sipped on her champagne, slyly.

"No, Guardian Belikov has not asked me to marry him, if that is what you mean,"

"It is." She nodded,

"Although we are very fond of each other, we have not been together long, and well," I laughed, "I am only 18. So it would seem a bit early." The room did not seem to agree on that, are people being judged for 'living in sin' here? But the woman's face fell quite solemn.

"Nothing is too early here, in your job, I'm afraid." The crowd stood silently, I laughed nervously, unsure of what to say, but thankfully Dimitri had now come to my aid.

"Then let us hope we stay lucky for a long time, and that no threats come Queen Vasilisa's way for Guardian Hathaway to defend. To the Queen!" he raised his glass, as did the guests, with 'here-here's' and 'well said's'.

As the attention turned from me, I turned back to Lissa, Christian and Dimitri,

"Did I do okay?" I sounded nervous,

"Brilliantly Rose, really." I knew Lissa was being honest but I needed some air. Despite the 50 foot ceiling, it was feeling a little too crowded for my liking.

"I'm going to go outside, I'll see you guys in a bit." My head was too busy ringing on what had been said, me and Dimitri had already felt what running out of time was like, to lose it twice... But I would never rush something as important as this out of fear. I headed towards any room that felt like closure, and I came into an orangery, lit dimly by strings of fair lights, so peacefully. Perfect. I sat and titled me head towards the glass spend ceiling, covered with creeping vines.

"You know you lot should really be more careful," came a hissing whisper from behind the plant life, I felt the blood drain from my face, "Welcome back to Russia Miss Hathaway." before I had time to react a gag had been shoved in my mouth to stop my screaming and a bag was put over my head. It felt like I was being held down by steel clamps. "All alone, seems I was right not to bring back up. You're weaker than we expected. Don't worry for your precious princess, I'm here for you."

"Rose?" I came to see if you were-" Christain Ozera's voice rang out,

"Shit!" My assailant cried as Ozera no doubt whipped out some of that classy fire magic,

I got a hand free and slipped it under my skirt, pulling the bag and gag from my head.

"It's Queen actually!" I turned and drove my stake up between his burning ribs. The face I didn't recognise, but the body collapsed, his blood red eyes lay open.

Panting, I turned to Christian. "I could not be more grateful right now."

"I know, we need to alert the Guardians. How the hell did he get in?"

I didn't know, but I said to Christian to leave this with me and not to alert Lissa or the guests.

"There'd be mass panick, let us,"

"You're not on duty-"

"- Them then, let them check the building. Find a reason for everyone to be in the ball room, that would make things a lot easier. We can asses the threat before telling people we need them to evacuate."

"That shouldn't be too hard, it's almost dinner and everyone has allocated name spaces."

"Perfect."

As the bell rang out for dinner I found the other Guardians and told them what had happened, immediately, a search party went to cover the palace and the grounds whilst the guests stayed seated, fortunately no Moroi or Dhampir was unaccounted for. "I think, without sounding ridiculous," I said to the others, "I think the target was me, and he did say it was only him here, but I think he has family to go home to."

Dimitri had rushed to me as soon as he heard, but I assured him I was fine.

As we went to leave with the party, Lissa called us over, she was still unaware of the threat. I told her and explained to remain calm.

"Sounds like we are okay for now," She looked to Christian adoringly, he smiled under her gaze, "But you two are not to leave!" She looked in dismay, obviously guessing we were going to abandon the party.

"But, your highness, we're two of your most experienced Guardians." Dimitri retorted in dismay.

"The threat is being taken care of, I insist you stay with me." Lissa said, almost protectively if I didn't know better. I nudged Dimitri, to assure him that it would be fine,

"Sure thing mom." I said with a wink to Lissa.

But a familiar voice spoke out behind me, "Sure thing what?"

Ah, I see the invitations extended to parents.


End file.
